What The Day Brings
by Socket-58
Summary: "Why can't we talk to each other anymore?" Terry/Ramani


**Timeline/Spoilers: **Post Episode 332 (Manisha Devi/David Russo story line)

**A/N:** I'd like to say "Thank You" to everyone who has been welcoming and supportive in this fandom. You guys rock : )

**What The Day Brings**

By Socket

"Poor Ramani," he hears Jo Masters say as she and Sam Nixon pass him in the corridor.

The petite blonde nods in agreement. "What a start to acting DI! It wouldn't surprise me if it put her off the job for life!"

Instinctively, Terry turns and calls out to his friends. "What's this about Ramani?"

Jo looks over her shoulder at him. "While we were working on the Manisha Devicase, Ramani was abducted by a suspect," she explains.

"Russo locked her in the back of his cab and drove her to a deserted warehouse… I'd hate to think what could have happened if we hadn't gotten there in time," Sam adds.

Terry's eyes widen in alarm. "Where is she now?" he demands.

"In CSU," Jo replies.

Perkins turns and rushes through the corridor, sprints up the stairs and jogs into CSU.

He stops dead when he sees Ramani sitting contemplatively at her desk. The office is alive with phones ringing and shoptalk, Perkins makes his way towards her, his stomach tight with anxiety.

He stops next to her desk. "Are you alright?" he asks.

De Costa snaps out of her daydream and her eyes come to rest on Terry. "I'm fine," she replies nonchalantly.

"I just heard what happened with Russo," he explains.

They haven't spoken for over a week and so she shrugs, unsure how to respond to this sudden display of concern on her behalf.

"I'm fine, we got our man and found Rebecca Sheppard in time, that's the important thing," she says, confidently enough to convince anyone who isn't Terry.

"So that translates into you're not really alright, you're just pretending you're alright so that I'll get off your case," he interprets.

Ramani resists the urge to smile. "I was a little shaken after the event, I mean - he did murder someone... but I wasn't hurt and now I'm just getting on with the job in hand, if that's okay with you."

He looks doubtingly at her, his gaze is unfaltering.

"Terry - I'm fine, really. I'm not going to burst into tears or have a breakdown! I did that last month over the Margaret situation, remember?"

He gives her a half smile, feeling relief that at least her humour is still in tact. "Alright, I'm backing off," he concedes, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you," she says appreciatively.

"But I'm not happy that you went through this on your own."

"I wasn't on my own, I had Sam and…" she begins, then slows. "Oh, you mean – without you?"

He nods. "I should have been there, I could have protected you."

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent - "

"I wouldn't have let you get in the back of a black cab with a murder suspect for a start," he states adamantly.

"It wasn't like that - he wasn't a suspect at that point and I only got in the cab because I couldn't hear him properly, the noise of the traffic and everything - " De Costa pauses, adding wryly. "Besides, you're the one who was recently in hospital with a stab wound, it's not my safety you should be worried about, Terry."

"But I do worry about you, even though we're not on the best of terms at the moment - in fact, this whole thing – us falling out, it's stupid!"

She nods in agreement. "It is stupid - but you think you're right and I think you're wrong – that hasn't changed."

"No - but we shouldn't let this thing come between us, we should be on the same team."

"We were," she interjects and doesn't add '_until Lucy came along_', but they both know that's what she means.

And he's still angry with her for everything she said, but he's so relieved she's alright, that she's safe; he can get past everything else. Terry takes a seat beside her and leans in close, lowering his voice. "I didn't mean most of the things I said."

Ramani purses her lips together and folds her arms across her chest. "Just the bit about my having no life of my own and being interfering?" she asks pointedly.

Terry shakes his head, shame-faced. "No, that was out of order and I apologise."

De Costa nods again; she bites her lower lip before saying. "I'm sorry too – even though I think it's inappropriate – it really is none of my business what does or doesn't happen between you and Lucy."

He scowls at her. "You can't help yourself, can you? I'm trying to apologise and you've got to have one last dig."

"It's how I feel Terry – I can't alter that, not even for you."

He watches her intently for a few moments. Ramani looks away.

"You're driving me nuts, you know that? I finally have someone in my life that I want to be with, who I enjoy being with and you don't approve! Typical!"

"Why do you need my approval, Terry?"

"Because you're my best friend!" he hisses, as if he resents the fact.

She's silenced by this declaration.

Perkins sighs with frustration and a longing to get back to the way it used to be. "Why can't we talk to each other anymore?"

"We've hit a rough patch," she says sadly.

"I hate this, I don't want it to be like this between us," he says gently. "It's causing us nothing but grief – personally and professionally."

Ramani leans back in her chair and her hands drop into her lap. "I don't know what you want me to say. Other than banning the subject altogether, what else can we do? And even then, it'll creep up again somehow, it's inevitable."

"Maybe, but can we afford not to try? Isn't our friendship worth saving?"

They gaze at each other for a moment; silence encompasses them.

"From now on, I won't talk about Lucy with you," he promises.

"And I won't pass judgement on your personal life, it is, after all, your private life," she vows and then holds out her hand. "Truce?" she offers.

Perkins grins and takes her hand. "Truce," he agrees.

They shake on it and exchange a knowing smile.

The End


End file.
